dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Night Event
'Date' *Early Clear: Within 48 hours of starting the event *Midway: From 10/11 02:00 PDT ~ 10/17 23:00 PDT *Overall: From 10/11 02:00 PDT ~ 10/24 22:00 PDT Participation Reward Join the event to receive this reward! 'Linked Gacha' Get the Linked Outfits from the NP Gacha to earn even more Event Points and Medals through multiplier bonuses. *Double and Triple Points outfits will stack once each to a total of a x5 bonus. *The x3 Event Points Linked Outfit will be released after the Midway Ranking Results. 'Early Clear' Clear the necessary Stage within 48hr of starting the event to get these great prizes! 'Midway Ranking Awards' 'Overall Ranking Awards' Stage Awards Clear the 100th Stage to receive this award Event Scenarios Standard: Halloween Night Part 1 You: I'm home... Hm? name? Her: Ah! You took your sweet time! I've been waiting for you, you know? You: Waiting for me? ... Did something happen? Her: Today's Halloween! I told you about the spooky costume parade, right? You: Ah, that's what you meant! (Right, name did invite me to go to that...) Her: From the look on your face, I guess that means you forgot, huh. Her: Come on, if you don't hurry up, we're going to miss the parade. You: Sorry, sorry. I'm going to get changed. Give me a second... Uwaaa! Her: I-is everything all right? There's no reason to get that flustered. Her: ... I was planning on wrapping you up in bandages like a mummy if you got hurt... Huhu note Standard: Halloween Night Part 2 You: Whew... We somehow made it in time. Her: We did. Speaking of which, it's packed with people. You: I was so surprised to see so many different costumes when I looked around a second ago. Her: There's a witch, skeleton... and there's a vampire, too. You: There's also a zombie over there! Look at the way the clothes are ripped. It looks so real doesn't it? Her: Eh? Where? Her: ... Are you talking about the person wearing the nurse's costume? You: Yeah, yeah! ... Hm? Is something wrong? Her: ... No, not at all. It's just... the way the clothes are ripped... looks a little sexy... You: Eh? That's not what I was looking at! I swear! Her: ... If you say so. The parade's about to start soon... Why don't you stop paying attention to everyone else and a little more to me... You: ... name? What's wrong? Her: I-It's nothing! Ah, the parade is starting. Let's go! Friendly: Halloween Night Part 1 You: I'm back... hm? name? Her: Ah! Finally! How long do you think I've been waiting for you, slowpoke? You: Waiting for me? ... Did something happen? Her: Today's Halloween, right? I told you about the spooky costume parade. You: Ah, that's what you meant! (Right, name invited me to go...) Her: Don't tell me you forgot! I can't believe you... Her: If you don't hurry up, the parade is going to start. You: I'm sorry. Hold on for a bit. It'll only take me a second to get ready... Uwaaa! Her: A-are you all right? We're not in that much of a rush... Her: ... I was thinking about wrapping you up in bandages like a mummy if you hurt yourself, you know? ... Huhu note Friendly: Halloween Night Part 2 You: Whew... We somehow made it on time. Her: We did. This place sure is packed! You: There are so many people wearing costumes. Her: There's a witch, skeleton... Ah, look, look! There's a vampire, too! You: You're right! ... Ah! Look at the zombie over there! Look how the clothes are torn. It looks so real. Her: Eh? Where, where? Her: ... Are you possibly talking about the person in the nurse costume? You: Yeah, yeah! ... Hm? What's wrong? Her: I-It's nothing, really. It's just that... the way the clothes are torn... looks kinda sexy... You: Eh? I wasn't even looking at that! Really, I wasn't! Her: ... If you say so. Anyway, the parade is going to start soon. Stop paying attention to everyone else... And pay some attention to me... You:... name? What's wrong? Her: N-nothing! Ah, it's starting! Okay, name, let's get going! Tomboy: Halloween Night Part 1 You: I'm home... Hm? name? Her: Ah! Finally! I was waiting for you! You: Waiting for me? ... Did something happen? Her: Today's Halloween, right? Didn't I tell you about the spooky costume parade? You: Ah, that's what you meant! (Right, name did invite me to go...) Her: Judging for your face... you forgot, didn't you? Her: Hurry up and get ready! The parade isn't going to wait for us! You: Sorry, sorry. I'll go get dressed. give me a minute... Uwaaa! Her: A-are you all right? You don't have to get so flustered. There's still some time before the parade starts! Her: If you hurt yourself, I'm going to wrap you up in bandages like a mummy, got it? ... Hahanote Tomboy: Halloween Night Part 2 You: Whew... We somehow made it on time. Her: We did! But wow, there are so many people here! You: I'm suprised there are so many people wearing costumes. Her: A witch, a skeleton... Ah! There's even a vampire! You: And look, there's a zombie over there! Look how the clothes are ripped. It looks so real. Her: Eh? Who are you talking about? Her: You wouldn't happen to be talking about that nurse, right? You: Yeah, that one! ... Hm? What's wrong? Her: ... Nothing. It's just... the way clothes ripped. I just thought it was a little too showy... You: Eh? That's not what I was talking about! I swear! Her: ... If you say so. It's going to start soon... Why don't you stop paying attention to everyone else and a little to me... You: ... name? What's wrong? Her: I-it's nothing. Ah, it's gonna start. C'mon let's go, let's go! Limited Event Gacha Play with Medals and get amazing outfits! Click the Banner below for more details! Category:Event